Una nueva era y un nuevo poder: trailer
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Una nueva era comeinza y esta vez, habra consecuencias inesperadas... nadie lo sabra... es un secreto que nadie comprende... muchos no conoceran la verdadera naturaleza de un saiyajin. Trailer que prometi para mi nuevo fic, agradezco a Ulti sg por su permiso


NUEVA VIDA Y NUEVO PODER

Trailer

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Una nueva era y un nuevo poder que destruye todo y crea un nuevo futuro…

Aquel hombre que represento esto ahora ya no está, su leyenda ahora es recordada con añoranza… ahora el universo está en peligro…

- "es hora que poner en marcha nuestros planes" – dijo una voz vestido con una túnica negra y una capucha que cubría su rostro, frente a él había miles de personas con túnicas negras y capuchas, todos estaban en un gran salón tétricamente decorado y con antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

Jóvenes escondidos nacidos en las sombras tendrán que cargar con el cruel destino que alguna vez este héroe legendario hizo… pero ellos nunca lo quisieron. Sus vidas solo se dedicaran al calor de la batalla y morir…

-"nosotros no hicimos nada para ser odiados por personas que lucharon contra ese hombre hace años… realmente estoy considerando se fue correcto lo que mi madre hizo" – dijo un hombre con el cabello alborotado de color negro y ojos azules, vestido con un traje oscuro, sentado en una silla de cuero, mirando desde la ventana de un gran edificio – "cargo con la apariencia de ese hombre y lo peor es que no podre evitar llamar la atención"

(Cambio de escena)En un terreno desolado, seis personas con túnicas y capuchas negras caminaban sobre el lugar, una se detiene, un fuerte viento le quita la capucha dejando al aire un largo cabello negro y unos hermosos pero fríos ojos azules.

- "el destino no tendrá compasión con nosotros…tenemos que acabar con esta batalla y prepararnos para cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Matar a ese hombre y tomar nuestra venganza"

(Cambio de escena) en un gran jardín, una joven de cabello largo y expresivos ojos azules, miraba con tristeza el cielo.

-"¿realmente nuestros padre pensaron en lo mejor para nosotros? Estoy asustada, temo que mis hermanos solo provocaron la guerra con el deseo enfermo de venganza" – dijo con pesar la chica

- "eso… ya no es tu decisión, niña" – dijo una voz que asusto a la chica, ella volteo a ver a la persona que le hablo y su mirada solo represento miedo y terror

- tu…

Una batalla por ganar y sentimientos olvidados por el tiempo… ¿ganara el odio por encima del amor?

- no permitiré que mis hijos sigan consumiéndose en el dolor, los liberare

- … Goku, ten en cuenta algo… ellos son más fuertes que tú. Ni tú, ni su madre podrán detenerlos a tiempo

- si tengo que morir por ellos está bien, son mis hijos, ahora soy capaz de hacer todo.

Pero la vida les pondrá personas en su camino…

- no soy el tipo de persona que es fuerte, realmente e soy patética – dijo una joven mujer de largo cabello lila y ojos azules, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco corto y elegante. Caminaba por unos hermosos jardines - ¿dime Cort? ¿tengo razón?

- no – la firme voz del hombre a su lado le negó su afirmación, acaricio con su mano el rostro puro de la mujer a su lado – no lo eres, eres importante, al menos para mí. Ante esto la mujer sonríe

Un inesperado aliado

- bien, hijo del Super Saiyajin Dios. Volveré a preguntarte ¿tiene alguna prometida para presentarme? Recuerda, yo puedo ser un aliado muy pero muy conveniente– dijo una criatura parecida al dios Anubis con una sonrisa arrogante

- … - el joven no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado

La batalla no detiene su curso, ya es hora marchar a paso duro y firma ¿están preparados?

- veamos que pueden ser contra mí, niños - una enorme nube negra estaba presente frente a los jóvenes

- pelearemos – dijo una

- y seguiremos peleando – dijo la otra

- porque es nuestra decisión – dijo el hombre.

…la moneda está al aire ¿Qué lado ganara? ¿el odio o el amor? ¿el perdón o venganza? ¿la soledad o la compañía?

El juego del azar no existe, solo lo inevitable…

Todo empieza, un nuevo capítulo, una era dispuesta a todo, las generaciones futuras vendrá aun con más poder, inesperados aliados y enemigos mortales. Ya es hora…

¿estás listo?

Que inicie…

Fecha de estreno: 11 de mayo 2013

**Para quienes quieren saber el fic original el link esta en mi perfil de esta pagina. lo recomiendo para que entiendan. las historias de las que me base fueron:**

******_When the Truly Love Comes Late_**

**_The Darkness In My Soul_**


End file.
